Rotary printing presses are used for various purposes including newspaper printing. Each section of a newspaper is comprised of standard pages wherein a margin exists along the sides of each page. The centerfold page however does not require a margin and in fact it is sometimes desirable that there be no margin so that various printed material could span the central area of the centerfold page and print a continuous image. Heretofore, the prior art has printed newspapers by utilizing conventional techniques for printing the standard pages. When the double truck page is printed, however, it is necessary to have each half of the centerfold butted together. This is conventionally done manually with special equipment and involves such manual activities as sheering, trimming and punching. Such equipment is quite costly, being about $40,000, in addition to requiring the great manual effort.